


Did I Ever Tell You You're My Hero?

by irisadler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU where everyone's human, Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Maia bc obviously, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Saia being cute as hell, This may be a het pairing but everyone's queer yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler
Summary: For the prompt: A has their arm in a cast and can't tie their shoe. B helps them out.Turned into a high school moment with Simon as A and Maia as B.





	Did I Ever Tell You You're My Hero?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Taupe_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/gifts).



> Thanks, Taupe, for helping out when I had zero writing mojo the other night by giving me a prompt so I could get my daily words done!
> 
> Title from [Wind Beneath My Wings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iAzMRKFX3c) :)

Simon curses. As if it isn't enough that he'd tripped and fallen and broken his arm just weeks before prom and the end of his junior year, now his shoe's come untied. With his arm in a damn cast and only a few minutes before he has to catch his bus, it's a freaking _nightmare_ trying to get his laces to behave.

"Need some help with that?"

Simon looks up. it's the really cute girl from AP Bio. Maia. The one who's a shoo-in for valedictorian. Also the one Simon's been crushing on all semester.

"I, uh... that, uh... y-yeah?" Simon stammers, then flushes, cursing his inability to be smooth. "You'd do that?" 

Maia smiles. "It's not a big deal," she says, bending over and tying Simon's sneaker, quick and efficient.

Simon's leaning over to see, so when Maia straightens up, their heads collide.

"Ow!"

"Shit, sorry!"

Simon straightens his glasses and grimaces in apology. "I'm sorry, Maia," he mumbles.

Maia rubs her forehead. "It's okay," she says, giving Simon a smile.

Simon looks at her in something like awe. "You know you're, like, my hero, right?"

A surprised smile dawns on Maia's face. "Oh. Yeah?"

Simon nods. "Yeah. You're just, like. So awesome. The way you juggle all your classes? And do art too?!" He flushes a little. "Also that jacket is _super_ cool..."

Maia looks down at the leather jacket adorned with many patches that she's wearing over her paint-spattered overalls. "Thanks," she says, smiling. "I decorated it myself."

And god, she's always pretty but when she smiles, it's like the sun coming out. Simon swallows hard, trying to make his brain work.

Maia starts to turn away, then turns back. "Say, would you, uh... want to go out sometime?"

Simon's jaw drops. "M-me?" he asks, utterly stunned. " _Why?_ "

Maia throws back her head and laughs, full and throaty, and Simon just watches in admiration because she's  _beautiful_ like this.

"Simon," Maia says warmly, still chuckling a little. "I loved your song at the talent show. You're really talented. And I've heard you talking about the graphic novel you're working on with Fray. You have some really interesting ideas."

Simon flushes a bit. "Thanks," he says, looking down.

"So, is that a no?"

Simon looks up quickly. "No!" he protests immediately. "No! I just... I, uh... you really want that? You want to go out with _me!_ "

Maia grins. "Yeah, Simon. I've been waiting all year for you to figure out I was interested in you."

Simon blushes. "O-oh..." 

On the one hand, he's a klutz with his arm in a cast. On the other hand... he's a nerd and a smart one. Smart enough to know when he's getting a chance he never thought he'd get.

"Hell yeah," Simon says. 

Maia laughs. "Glad to hear it... so, uh. We should probably exchange numbers?"

Simon scrambles to dig his phone out of his pocket and give it to her. She laughs, and he laughs too, a little sheepish.

He pushes up his glasses and decides to get brave. "Well, uh... I _have_ had a crush on you all year," he confesses, also trying to explain his reaction and overall awkwardness.

Maia grins. "Well, you weren't the only one," she says with a shrug, looking down as she enters her information.

Simon can't help smiling, a bright and spreading thing that lingers on his face even when Maia looks up. Maia smiles back and hands Simon his phone.

"I texted myself," she says, and they grin at each other for a moment before Maia leans in, kisses Simon on the cheek, and pivots to head down the hallway.

Simon watches her go.

As he gets his stuff and books it to the bus, the smile stays on his face, so wide that Clary takes one look at him and starts grilling him for answers.

Simon tells her everything, just like always, and they discuss it excitedly, talking over each other for the rest of the ride. Clary gets off at her stop, and Simon waves until she's out of sight, then lets his head fall back against the seat with a sigh, smiling.

Today is the best damn day.


End file.
